


The Stars as Our Backdrop

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Photography, Prince Finn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: He smiles at Rey and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"





	The Stars as Our Backdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found that writing this ficlet was a very enjoyable experience. It might very well be my favorite of this series so far.

“And… smile!”

The subsequent flash leaves the imprint of light splotches in their vision for a few seconds, however, Finn and Rey do not care because at the moment they are ecstatic.

Today, they are taking their engagement portrait and tomorrow they will announce the occasion to the public. This evening, a private announcement with close friends and family will happen at a banquet, though it isn’t so much of an announcement as much as a celebration – almost everyone close to them know that Finn had finally proposed.

“You can take a break, Your Highness, Lady Rey,” the photographer says. “I’m just going to do some adjustments with the lighting.”

They relax from their position. Rey - in a white knee-length dress embroidered with roses on the skirt along with a thin matching red belt – and Finn – in a traditional black blazer with a handkerchief in his pocket that matches his fiancée’s dress – drop their hands that have been laced together and held up between them and Rey moves her head away from Finn’s shoulder where she was leaning against him for the last 20 minutes.

It is not a traditional portrait and there’s a reason for that. While most of Duuna’s citizens are approving of their relationship, not everyone is happy. Rey, by all standards, is an outsider. She doesn’t look or talk like them and she has no biological family or pedigree to speak of. The Solo last name holds up in some circles with those that had fought with the Rebellion decades ago, but for others, adoption means nothing. The ones that aren’t happy with Rey as a prospective spouse for their future king are very loud about it. They’d rather Finn marry one of their own.

This portrait and how they pose is to convey how in love Finn and Rey are. It's supposed to be an appeal to those that think Rey is only marrying him for his money and power.

It worries Finn a little, though his mother and father have assured him they approve of Rey. The king had a talk with Finn about what their union would mean. Dunna’s nobility no longer follows strict tradition as they once did, but marrying Rey would be breaking all the rules.

But Finn does not care and if he’s happy, his parents are too.

Queen Consort Maia is overseeing the photo shoot and making sure everyone has a glass of greenmint tea – a specialty of Duuna – on breaks. She knows how hot it gets under those lights. The space they inhabiting is in the King and Queen Consort’s living room in the apartment they live in on-site. It is spacious enough for all the equipment and intimate enough of a setting with its beige walls and warm red accents. For the occasion, the room has been decorated with bouquets of white roses to add another elegant, romantic touch.

The queen has a delicate beauty about her and when she smiles, Rey sees the resemblance between mother and son. Both of them are bright presences in every room they grace and Rey has been happy to get to know her future mother-in-law better in the last couple of months.

She thanks the queen when she is handed a glass of tea and sits down on the nearest couch next to Finn, leaning her back against a pillow stitched with gold, red, and brown threads in geometric patterns. Rey has learned that these patterns are a cultural tradition here, with each pattern holding a different meaning. This particular pattern symbolizes the love within a family; it is popular among households.

Music is playing in the background and Finn’s ears pick up an old tune all the way back from the Galactic Republic. It’s a classic love song – one that many have danced to on dates and at weddings.

Finn stands up from his seat on one of the dark brown couches and sets his glass of tea down on the nearest end table. He smiles at Rey and holds out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

She gladly takes it and puts her other hand on his shoulder. They sway gently to the music.

“You know Finn,” Rey says, “I hope I don’t embarrass you at our wedding. I’m not the best dancer.” She’s been getting lessons but her faith in her abilities is lacking. Rey can follow just fine, but if she has to lead she always messes up.

Finn laughs. “Oh, it’ll be a scandal!” he jokes. “Rey, the guests from my side love dancing, it’s a big part of every wedding here. But have you seen a wedding around here? Dancing is just organized chaos. We all just bounce around and no knows what we’re doing, especially if there’s alcohol involved.”

Rey giggles. “I guess that makes me feel a little better.”

Queen Maia and the photographer watch on with whimsical smiles. But then the queen has an idea.

She looks over at the photographer and mouths something to him, causing him to reach quickly for his camera and start taking photos of the happy couple. A couple of his helper droids zoom around to take their own images at hard to capture angles.

It is safe to say the local headlines and tabloids on the holonet all love the images of Prince Finn and _Princess_ Rey – as her admirers have dubbed her – spontaneously dancing and looking very much like a happy couple over the traditional portrait when the images and announcement emerge the next morning.


End file.
